This protocol describes a study designed to measure and compare the renal function and the hormones that control blood pressure and their response to a protein meal in female and male Blacks, Caucasians, and Kuna Indians. Kuna Indians do not appear to show the frequently observed age-related decline in renal function associated with a rise in blood pressure in Blacks and Caucasian.